Conversas Noturnas
by ValdieBlack123
Summary: Quase um ano após o fim da guerra e o começo da Nova República Leia não consegue descansar. Ela se preocupa com seu irmão, que não vê desde Endor, e com a segurança da Galáxia. A princesa acorda no meio da noite e se vê forçada a discutir esses assuntos delicados com seu companheiro, Han Solo. Que revela também ter algumas preocupações próprias.


-Luke.

Leia murmurou acordando de repente. Ela sabia que tinha tido um sonho terrível envolvendo o irmão, mas não mais se lembrava dele. A princesa estava deitada de lado e virou-se encarando o teto. Ela esfregou os olhos tentando colocar sua mente em ordem. Racionalmente, Leia sabia que tinha sido apenas um sonho, mas seu emocional estava abalado. Às vezes ela não conseguia distinguir o que era falso do que era real quando se tratava de Luke. Será que ele estava realmente em perigo? Mas qual era o sonho, afinal? Ela só se lembrava de ter sido horrível, seu coração ainda batia muito rápido.

A princesa virou a cabeça e viu Han Solo adormecido. Ao contrário dela ele estava no sétimo sono, como dizem. Roncava alto e babava no travesseiro. Leia deu um risinho, queria tirar uma foto desse momento. Mas ao invés disso ela apenas se levantou e vestiu seu robe vermelho, foi até o banheiro e fechou a porta.

Leia lavou o rosto e olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Já era a quarta vez que isso acontecia só essa semana. Sabia que não ia conseguir dormir. Desde que o irmão foi embora ela não pensava em outra coisa. Por mais que tentasse simplesmente não conseguia se comunicar com ele da mesma forma que ele fazia com ela. Sabia que, tal como Luke e seu pai, possuia a Força, mas nunca fora treinada para ser Jedi e aquilo a impedia de fazer várias coisas. Ela não queria ser Jedi, pelo menos por enquanto, mas não podia negar que alguns poderes seriam bem úteis.

"Mas por que ele simplesmente não fala comigo?", perguntou-se frustrada, "O que aconteceu, Luke?!". Ela não queria que Luke conversasse com ela todo santo dia, sabia que tinha que fazer suas coisas (e ela também!), mas podia ao menos mandar um recado de vez em quando. "Estou vivo. Estou bem.". Custava alguma coisa? Quer dizer, a não ser que ele não possa se comunicar... Não. Ela saberia se ele estivesse morto. Não saberia?

Deu um tapa em si mesma. "Mas que bobagem, Leia!", disse, "Recomponha-se! Você é uma adulta e uma Chefe de Estado.", determinada a aplacar seus medos Leia saiu do banheiro o mais silenciosamente que pôde (se bem que era preciso muito mais do que umas pisadas e uma batida de porta para acordar o Han) e atravesou o quarto em direção a sala.

Eles tinham acabado de se mudar. Era um apartamento grande para apenas duas pessoas, Leia suspeitava que Han havia escolhido aquele com segundas intenções (leia-se: casamento e filhos), mas ela não estava interessada nessas coisas no momento. Ainda tinha muita preocupações com a Nova República e sua condição de Jedi-Não-Exatamente-Jedi.

Se ela não estivesse com a mente cheia poderia aproveitar a vista espetacular de Coruscant que se apresentava nas janelas enormes de seu apartamento. A noite nem parecia noite de tão iluminada e movimentada. Leia passou pela sala contornando as caixas de mudança no chão, cujas quais nem ela nem Han estavam muito dispostos a arrumar, e foi até a cozinha intencionando preparar um chá ou algo que a acalmasse.

Mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia desligar sua mente de seus problemas. Luke. A guerra. A República. Os Sith. Os Jedi. As caixas da mudança. Tudo se amontoava de uma vez só e agora mais um problema.

-Merda!- exclamou quando deixou cair uma xícara e o barulho de vidro se estilhaçando tomou conta do recinto. Ela começou a limpar quando o que ela temia aconteceu. Alguém ligou a luz.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Han parado na porta do quarto. "Por que deixei ela aberta?", lamentou-se Leia.

-Nada. Eu só derrubei uma xícara, volte a dormir.- ele não voltou.

Ao invés disso caminhou até onde ela estava. Se a Força estivesse presente nele também com certeza sentiria as ondas de raiva e frustração que emanavam dela.

-O que você está fazendo acordada nessa hora?- ele perguntou franzindo a testa. Leia não pôde deixar de se perguntar porque ele não a ajudava a recolher os cacos de vidro ao invés de ficar fazendo perguntas impertinentes.

-Ah, nada demais. Só queria tomar um chá, depois volto pra cama.- ela não estava olhando para ele sabia que Han não tinha acreditado naquilo. Podia visualizar seu rosto sério recheado de indignação.

-Eu faço um pra você.- declarou.

-Não precisa, volte a dormir.- ele deu uma risada.

-Estou muito bem descansado, obrigado pela preocupação. Sente-se.- disse ele puxando uma cadeira da mesa.

Leia sentava-se enquanto ele arrastava a cadeira para mais próximo da mesa. Ela tinha que admitir que nunca vira alguém conseguir demonstrar ironia em praticamente todos os atos como Han fazia. Era enfurecedor - impressionante - mas enfurecedor.

-Sim, você dormia muito bem, pelo que observei.- brincou Leia tentando aliviar o clima.- Chegou a sonhar?

-Ah, sim.- respondeu ele pegando as folhas de chá.- Sonhei que estávamos em Hoth, eu e Chewie fizemos um boneco de neve muito bonito, depois você veio e o destruiu, ai começamos a chorar. Não é estranho? O que você acha que significa?

-Eu realmente não sei.- respondeu a princesa, embora tivesse certeza absoluta que aquilo era tudo invenção.- Que eu não gosto de bonecos de neve, talvez.- O que era parcialmente verdadeiro, ela não gostava muito de brincadeiras na neve.

-E você? Sonhou com alguma coisa?- ele perguntou aparentemente despretensioso. Leia ficou séria. Xingou-se mentalmente por ter tocado naquele assunto.

-Não, nada.- ela sabia que ele não tinha acreditado. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, depois Han declarou:

-Aqui está, Alteza.- ele colocou o chá na mesa. - Cuidado para não queimar as mãos reais.

Leia ignorou o comentário. Ela pegou a xícara, estava bastante quente. Enquanto soprava lembrou-se de algo que a fez rir.

-O que foi?- perguntou Han sorrindo.

-Lembrei de quando você cozinhou pra mim pela primeira vez. Achei que tinha sido outra pessoa.- ele também riu.

-Não sei porque você tem tanta dificuldade em acreditar nas coisas que eu falo...- Leia fez uma cara de "Não é óbvio?".

-Você nunca consegue falar sério, Han.

-Eu sempre falo sério!

Certa vez Han e Leia tiveram um delicioso jantar a luz de velas quando eles estavam em Tatooine. Han "acidentalmente" contou-lhe que ele havia feito o jantar, Leia riu achando que era mais uma de suas brincadeiras. Mas por fim revelou-se verdade. A princesa descobriu que Han cozinhava muito bem e ainda não se adaptou bem à ideia. "Eu vivi com o Chewie praticamente minha vida toda, você acha que um Wookiee sabe cozinhar?", protestou o capitão. O fato era que toda vez que Leia pensava em Han cozinhando ela imaginava ele de avental na frente de um fogão fazendo uma torta de maçã e cantarolando uma música e só isso era o suficiente para fazê-la rir.

-Por exemplo: Estou seriamente preocupado por você não conseguir dormir. Gostaria que conversasse comigo sobre isso.

Leia ficou séria novamente. Ela sabia. Ela sabia que ele estava preocupado. Mas ela não queria que estivesse. Já tiveram várias discussões sobre o assunto e isso só a deixava ainda mais ansiosa. É claro que ela apreciava o namorado se preocupar com seu mal estar, e entendia porque ele se sentia assim. Mas ele nunca iria compreender o que ela sentia. Ele nunca compreenderia a Força. Luke por outro lado...

Mas Luke não estava ali e era isso que a perturbava pra começo de conversa. Leia propositalmente demorou-se tomando um gole do chá enquanto pensava numa boa resposta.

-Eu sei, Han... mas, sério, não tem com o que se preocupar. É só uma sensação estranha qua ando tendo ultimamente. Vai passar com o tempo. São os resquícios da guerra...

-Leia, já vai fazer um ano que a guerra acabou.

Era verdade.

-Mas ainda tem os apoiadores do Império a solta por ai.

-Você não precisa carregar esse peso todo sozinha, não só existe você na República. E digo mais: esses apoiadores, por favor...- ele riu e balançou a cabeça deixando claro que achava que eles eram um bando de idiotas.- Me dê minha blaster e eu os derroto facilmente.- declarou com a típica arrogância.

-Acho isso meio difícil, Han, quer dizer, você já foi preso por Ewoks...- ela sorriu em mais uma fraca tentativa de desviar o tema da conversa.

-Mas não é só isso que está preocupando você... não é?- ele perguntou ignorando o comentário sobre os Ewoks.

Leia mordeu os lábios. Não conseguia olhar pros seus olhos pois sabia que cederia. Olhou para baixo, percebeu que ele não estava usando camisa, o que também não ajudou nem um pouco.

-Claro que também me preocupo com o Luke... afinal, já vai fazer um ano que não temos notícias dele.

-Achei que vocês se comunicavam mentalmente... ou algo assim.

Leia sorriu. Era o que ela esperava. Sabia que ele não entenderia as ações da Força. Ela passou a mão por seus cabelos.

-Não mais. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Por isso me preocupo.

-Bem... se algo terrível acontecesse com ele você saberia. Você sentiria mesmo que ele não lhe contasse. Não é?

Leia não pôde responder, pois a dúvida dele também era a dúvida dela.

-Sim, acho que sim...- ela disse depois de um tempo. De repente lhe ocorreu uma ideia. Humor não conseguiu fazê-lo esquecer o assunto, mas ela ainda tinha outras cartas na manga. Leia levantou-se e sentou no colo de Han, deixando-o um pouco surpreso.

-Venha. Vamos para cama.- convidou enquanto lhe dava beijos.

-Você ainda não terminou o seu chá.

-Tudo bem.- ela continuou a beijá-lo rezando pra que aquilo desse certo.- Quer dizer, estava muito bom, mas eu não preciso agora...

-Sabe, Luke não é mais uma criança... ele sabe se cuidar.- disse Han tentando se manter sóbrio entre aqueles beijos.

-Uhum...

-Quer dizer, se fosse aquele garoto que eu conheci anos atrás... então teríamos motivos para nos preocupar... mas ele um Jedi agora e...

-Me abrace. Eu estou com frio.- ela se enrolou nele como uma contorcionista e começou a beijar seu rosto e pescoço.

-Leia, eu estou tentando ter uma conversa aqui...

-Está muito tarde para conversas...

-Sim, tem razão. Está na hora de atitudes mais drásticas.- Han agarrou os braços da princesa e a tirou de cima dele. Leia sentou-se na cadeira chocada com aquele movimento brusco. O capitão levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado pro outro.

-Você acha que é a única que se preocupa com o Luke, hãn?!- ele disse exasperado. Leia olhou pra ele e não conseguiu dizer nada, tamanho seu espanto.- É claro que eu me preocupo com o Luke! Todos estamos preocupados com ele! A última vez que nos vimos foi em Endor, isso já faz um século!

-Han...

-Mas, sabe, ele disse que tinha coisas pra fazer, então eu confio nele. Se ele precisa ficar sozinho, então tudo bem. Se Luke estivesse morto ou em perigo nós saberíamos, Leia! Nós saberíamos!

-Han, eu...

-E eu tenho preocupações também, sabe?! Eu sou capitão da Millennium, general... sabe quanta responsabilidade é isso?! Eu tenho que liderar soldados, mas nem consigo fazer minha namorada se acalmar e conversar comigo!

-Pare de gritar comigo!- exclamou Leia saindo de seu estupor e levantando-se.- Me desculpe, mas tem coisas que você simplesmente não entende.

-Que coisas?!

-A Força! Os Jedi! Minha família! Como posso falar com você sobre essas coisas, Han?

Leia nunca havia visto tanta raiva no rosto dele. Han bateu na mesa e fez um barulho que com certeza acordou todos os vizinhos.

-Como você sabe?! Como você sabe que eu não entendo? A Força não está em todos nós?

-Sim, mas...

-Mas o quê?!

-Você não sente o que eu sinto! Han, você nunca entenderia...

Han não disse nada, mas seu rosto dizia muitas coisas. Havia raiva, angústia e dor, muita dor. Leia sentiu-se mal e o abraçou.

-Não vamos brigar. Han, eu te amo.

-Eu sei. Mas... isso é o suficiente?

-Como assim?- ele se desvencilhou do abraço e a encarou.

-Você realmente quer isso?- Han perguntou apontando para o apartamento.

-É claro que eu quero.

-Eu não acho que você quer. Eu acho que você quer ficar com o Luke, você quer ser uma Jedi.

Leia arregalou os olhos. Era a mesma discussão que tiveram um milhão de vezes, e que ela mesma teve consigo mesma.

-É claro que não, Han. Eu estou na República, meu lugar é aqui. Eu era princesa de Alderaan, está no meu sangue...

-Mas sabe o que mais está no seu sangue? Jedi.

Era verdade. Leia teve uma sensação estranha, por um momento ela pôde ouvir a respiração de Vader assim que Han disse a palavra "Jedi".

-Sim. Mas eu não quero ser Jedi agora...

-Há!- exclamou Han apontando pra ela de uma forma que não fazia há muito tempo.- _Agora_ você não quer! Mas e se ano que vem você decidir que quer ser Jedi, hãn? Você vai com Luke pra Deus sabe onde e como é que eu fico, hein?!

Leia estava de boca aberta, absolutamente perplexa.

-Han...

-Vou lhe dizer como é que eu fico: Eu fico aqui nesse apartamento, me revirando na cama sem conseguir dormir, sem saber quando você vai voltar, ou _se_ você vai voltar.

-Han, que absurdo!

Mas Han não queria mais ouví-la. Ele marchou direto pro quarto e bateu a porta fazendo um verdadeiro estrondo. A verdade é que Leia também não entendia algo que Han sentia. Ele não era um Jedi, ele era um homem comum. A família de Leia e tudo em volta da Força era grandioso demais para ele. "Por Deus, ela é da Realeza!", pensava consigo mesmo, "O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Ela merece coisa melhor.". Mas Han não conseguia evitar, ele amava Leia demais. "Um dia...", ele pensou, "Um dia ela vai querer ir embora. Ela vai ver querer ser Jedi. E quem pode culpá-la? Eu sou um grande atraso em sua vida.".

Han sabia que devia deixá-la ir. Seu destino era muito maior e mais importante que o dele, mas ele não conseguia. Leia ficou encarando a porta do quarto. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não estava pensando em Luke, na República ou na Força. Estava pensando exclusivamente em Han. Como pôde ser tão desleixada? Às vezes o Han parece tão indestrutível que Leia esquece que ele é feito de carne e osso e precisa de atenção assim como todo mundo. Então ela ouviu uma voz que não ouvia há muito tempo.

" _Leia. Escute-me._ "

-Luke.- murmurou a princesa.

" _Leia eu estou aqui._ "

" _Luke, você está bem?_ "

Ela se perguntou de quem era essa segunda voz, então percebeu que era dela mesma. Estava conseguindo. Estava se comunicando com Luke.

" _Eu estou bem, Leia. Estou entre amigos._ "

" _Você está morto? Onde está você?_ "

" _Eu estou vivo, Leia. Você saberia se eu estivesse morto._ "

" _Me diga onde você está agora mesmo e pare de ficar repetindo meu nome assim, é estranho!_ "

Leia sorriu. Pensou que essas comunicações só podiam ser feitas com frases de efeito e filosóficas e não com um carão de irmã.

" _Estou em todos os lugares e em lugar algum. Você saberá onde me encontrar quando for a hora. Muito em breve os Jedi irão voltar, Leia._ "

" _Como assim?_ "

" _Haverá uma nova revolução. Leia, iremos precisar de você._ "

" _Ah, não, irmão... sinto muito, mas vocês vão ter que achar outra pessoa pra sua revolução. Eu tenho uma República, um marido, umas caixas de mudança pra arrumar..._ "

" _Um o quê?_ "

Leia enrubesceu porque percebeu o erro que acabara de cometer. Consiguia ouvir Luke rindo.

" _A gente fala sobre isso depois. Leia, você não precisa ir para lugar algum. A revolução acontecerá onde você está. Quando chegar a hora, iremos nos encontrar._ "

" _Está bem, Luke. Por favor, me avise se você não estiver bem._ "

" _Não preciso. Você saberia. E seu marido também._ " Ela ouviu as risadas de novo.

" _Cala a boca!_ "

Foi o que ele fez. Leia sentiu seu coração bem mais leve. Mal podia esperar para contar ao Han. Isto é, se ele ainda quisesse falar com ela...

-Han. Me desculpe.- disse batendo na porta.- Por favor, me deixe falar com você.- silêncio.- Eu tenho notícias. Do Luke.

Ela ouviu algo se mexer lá dentro. Então a porta se abriu.

-Como ele está?- perguntou Han calmamente como se a briga nunca tivesse acontecido.

-Ele está bem. Não diz onde está, mas está bem.- Han assentiu.

-Bom.

Leia suspirou e olhou para o amado. Ele olhou de volta.

-Me desculpe.- disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Leia sorriu.

-Han, eu não quero ir pra lugar algum. Eu quero ficar aqui com você.

-Não, Leia. Por favor, não se prenda por mim. Eu sei que você tem coisas mais importantes pra fazer. E você deve fazê-las.

Leia passou a mão pelo seu rosto.

-Você é tão doce... Han, você acha que eu sou mulher de "me prender" a algum homem?

-Não sei, você é bem doidinha...- ela lhe deu um tapa de brincadeira e depois um beijo.

-Nós temos que parar com essas brigas idiotas.

-Concordo.

-De agora em diante eu prometo lhe contar tudo.

-Você falou isso da última vez.

-Mas agora falo sério. Han, Luke disse que haverá uma nova revolução. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado. Somos parceiros. Somos iguais.

Han sorriu. Aquele meio sorriso que ela ainda não sabia dizer se gostava ou odiava.

-Bem, Alteza, teremos que estar prontos então.

Ela assentiu.

-Sim.- Leia bocejou, percebeu que seu sono tinha voltado como que por mágica.- Mas agora estou muito cansada, então...

Han deu um sorriso ainda mais largo e seus olhos brilharam.

-Ah, agora não! Você pensa que eu me esqueci?

Ela nem precisou perguntar do que ele estava falando pois o capitão começou a beijá-la no pescoço.

-Han, sério, eu estou cansada...- implorou entre risos.

-Uhum...- ele desamarrou seu robe e a princesa se rendeu.

-Está bem. Mas seja rápido. Amanhã tenho uma reunião importante.

Han Solo levantou Leia em seus braços e a levou para cama.

Depois disso ela conseguiu dormir a noite toda.


End file.
